She's Gone
by Kinelea
Summary: There's nothing left for him now that she's gone. What can he do? Please R&R. AN info about one character.


**She's Gone**

A/N: Don't ask me why I'm so sadistic. But just some nice Remy angst for the holidays...poor guy. Might eventually put up a second chapter where it's Logan.

Night's velvet blackness had descended upon the world, helped along by the black storm clouds that choked out even the light of the stars and moon. Gentle raindrops pattered down, sliding like droplets of dew down each blade of grass, gently caressing his upturned face and slowly drenching his auburn hair. He sat on the roof, knees drawn up to his chest as he stared at the starless sky. Red on black eyes weren't the fiery wells of mischief or danger that they normally were, they were instead black holes of heart rending grief and pain that leaked from these eyes onto his entire handsome face, twisting it into a grimace beyond heartbreak and sorrow. A grimace that conveyed so much more pain than a human being should ever have to feel.

Eyelids flickered instinctively to block out the gentle rain drops but the Cajun didn't care if he was blinded by the rain. There was an ache that had started in his chest and spread until it seemed to encompass his entire body, instilling in his big hands a permanent shake and reducing him to a shell that could harbor no warmth or happiness, only agony.

He was soaked, the material of his T-shirt clinging to his muscled chest, jeans growing tight and constricting with the moisture but he didn't care. He couldn't feel it, couldn't feel the rain drops on his face, couldn't see the lightning that crackled in the distance, couldn't hear the thunder. He was numb to it all and his senses were flooded instead with her. A cheery laughter rang in his ears, emitted from lips that he'd adored beyond words. His eyes saw crystal clear blue eyes, thick, dark hair, cheerful features that he'd so loved. Numb arms felt instead her body enclosed in them, shaking hands remembered cupping her small face and running fingers over her perfect skin, cracked lips felt hers feverishly pressed against them in the sweetest kiss he'd ever known. But these were all phantoms and wisps of reality, no matter how tangible they seemed, because she was gone.

"Remy."

Somehow, the voice so distinctly it's own which memory recognized instinctively for who it was, became twisted for a second, warping into the voice that he missed and would never hear again on this Earth. But he couldn't fool himself for long and the fleeting second of this fled before hope could even mount in him, before he could even move to turn his head and look expectantly for someone who wouldn't be there. He remained motionless, staring up at the sky, remaining as the empty shell.

"Remy. You should come inside."

Nearer now, somehow managing to penetrate the ghostly laughter that echoed in his ears. Slowly, finally, his eyes flickered sideways and his head turned, even the small movement seeming as though it were prolonged torture, to face the concerned yet serenely beautiful features of a Goddess.

He didn't speak to her verbally, yet his eyes told her everything she would need to know and something inside her lashed and cried out to see him like this, mingling with the other still resident pain from the recent loss which was what he was mourning.

"You can't stay out here, Remy." She laid a chocolate brown hand on his shoulder, wanting to turn from his eyes which went beyond heartbreak with their pain but resisting the urge for his sake. Still, he said nothing and she feared his unresponsiveness. Feared the fact that there was nothing of his old roguishness, nothing of his dangerous spark visible in his eyes, his face, his whole demeanor.

Swallowing she took a breath before speaking next, tightening her grip on his shoulder. "She wouldn't want this for—"

"_Non._" He interrupted her, though the word was barely audible, and he returned his gaze to the sky more pained than before, if possible. His voice was like she'd never heard it before and it lanced at her heart, so full of despair and unimaginable grief. But she was too stunned, too hurting to stop him when he continued. "Don' talk 'bout what she wanted. Don' talk 'bout _ma_ _chère_ dat way. Don' talk like she be gone."

His voice quivered and cracked with the final sentence, tears brimming and spilling down his face though he continued looking at the sky even as his shoulders shook. The next words were haunted, tormented, and Ororo wrapped her arms around his unresponsive body as her own tears spilled out.

"She gone. _Ma p'tite, ma chère, mon amour. _She gone…" Trailing off as though he had not the strength even to form words, he finally turned his head into her shoulder and sobbed, cried with all the pieces of his broken heart and tattered soul, shaking convulsively as she rocked him knowing it would do nothing to soothe him, cried with his destroyed mind that was forced to accept the truth. She was gone. Jubilee was gone.


End file.
